Aircraft engines such as gas turbine engines may be susceptible to increase wear and/or failures when some types of particles are ingested in the engine inlets. Intake assemblies of turboshaft and turboprop engines typically include a particle separator to minimize ingestion of particles in the engine inlet.
Some particle separators rely on solid vanes and/or multiple curves or turns between the inlet duct and the bypass duct to create obstructions to the flow allowing the particles to drop out of the airflow before the flow reaches the engine inlet. However, obstructions to the flow create pressure losses and/or flow distortions which are detrimental to engine performances.